A Look I Used To Know
by The Hazel-Eyed Angel
Summary: He bit his lip as his eyes returned to her, studying her unsure movements while she tried to ignore his presence as he watched her. He felt his heart ache as she stood to her feet, the dejection in her body unclear to most was a scream in Stuart's ears...


… **okay… Well, I really needed to write, and well, this obviously isn't the next chapter to Empire Ants, but it's something… This story kinda just jumped out at me one day when I was meditating, and a song began to play. It's called ****Cut Here****, by ****The Cure****, and it inspired this story, of course the story has a much more satisfying ending than the song =)**

**Anyhow, I hope it's good, and I'd appreciate feedback. This is a oneshot by the way.**

**WARNING: This story DOES contain sexual content! If you don't like it, then fuck off and don't read it! Nobody's making you read it, anyhow! I'm expressing myself! BBBLLLAAAAAAHHHHHH! XP**

**I was extremely bored, and for those of you who are following Empire ants, don't worry, I'm still working on it diligently! =D**

**Disclaimer: (insert snarky comment here)… I LOVE YOU JAMIE AND DAMON!**

**The lyrics to the song are below, so you can kinda get a feel for the story beforehand, and then the actual story is just below it! X) Enjoy! **

**Love, **

**~Hazel**

* * *

><p>"<em>So we meet again!" and I offer my hand<br>All dry and English slow  
>And you look at me and I understand<br>Yeah it's a look I used to know  
>"Three long years... and your favourite man...<br>Is that any way to say hello?"  
>And you hold me... like you'll never let me go<em>

_"Oh c'mon and have a drink with me_  
><em>Sit down and talk a while..."<em>  
><em>"Oh I wish I could... and I will!<em>  
><em>But now I just don't have the time..."<em>  
><em>And over my shoulder as I walk away<em>  
><em>I see you give that look goodbye...<em>  
><em>I still see that look in your eye...<em>

_So dizzy Mr. Busy - Too much rush to talk to Billy_  
><em>All the silly frilly things have to first get done<em>  
><em>In a minute - sometime soon - maybe next time - make it June<em>  
><em>Until later...doesn't always come<em>  
><em>Until later...doesn't always come<em>

_It's so hard to think "It ends sometime_  
><em>And this could be the last<em>  
><em>I should really hear you sing again<em>  
><em>And I should really watch you dance"<em>  
><em>Because it's hard to think<em>  
><em>"I'll never get another chance<em>  
><em>To hold you... to hold you... "<em>

_But chilly Mr. Dilly - Too much rush to talk to Billy_  
><em>All the tizzy fizzy idiot things must get done<em>  
><em>In a second - just hang on - all in good time – won't be long<em>  
><em>Until later...<em>

_I should've stopped to think - I should've made the time_  
><em>I could've had that drink - I could've talked a while<em>  
><em>I would've done it right - I would've moved us on<em>  
><em>But I didn't - now it's all too late<em>  
><em>It's over... over<em>  
><em>And you're gone...<em>

_I miss you I miss you I miss you_  
><em>I miss you I miss you I miss you so much<em>

_But how many times can I walk away and wish "If only..."_  
><em>But how many times can I talk this way and wish "If only..."<em>  
><em>Keep on making the same mistake<em>  
><em>Keep on aching the same heartbreak<em>  
><em>I wish "If only..."<em>

_But "If only..."_  
><em>Is a wish too late...<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a three long years since Plastic Beach was released, and after the ongoing mission for revenge from the Black Cloud had finally ceased, albeit not without help from a certain drummer who happened to be monstrously gargantuan at the time –though now he was back to a normal size –and another certain Japanese axe princess, Gorillaz had once again gone their separate ways. It happened not so long after the release of The Fall, and contact between the four bandmates had been lost over a year ago. Were it not for the shallow, empty feeling in his heart, Stuart Pot would have been a very happy man. He had returned to the sweet UK, and made his home in London, England. He'd finally completed that law degree he'd been working so diligently for, and he was now an apprentice businessman of sorts. He worked in an upscale building in the centre of the city, in an office all his own, where he kept a careful watch over the market sales and the phone now at his ear was almost a constant as he filed the last few papers in his office. It was well known that Mr. Pot was not the brightest crayon in the box, but he appeared to have a way of persuasion that even his closest of coworkers could not fathom. Hell, even he didn't know how he'd managed to get that last bit of space sold in the next-in-waiting magazine they had coming out. Today the sun seemed to be shining down on him, because now that he was finished with his paperwork, Stuart took an early lunch, throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder as he clocked out, smoking a cigarette as he made his way to his favourite coffee shop. Except for the suit he now sported, including a necktie, nothing had changed about Stuart's appearance, other than him looking healthier.<p>

He walked down the pavement casually, purchasing a newspaper as he went along, ignoring any and all gawking stares he received, doing his best to pretend as though he was a normal man with a normal job. He had a steady pay, and a secure job –just enough to support himself and pay his rent in his studio apartment. He wanted nothing more. He was content with his blasé lifestyle, though he severely longed for the music he had delved so much of his life into. It was something that kept him awake at night, wondering what the rest of his bandmates were up to while he made a life for himself. He was pretty well certain Murdoc was in LA, living like a king, or something of the sort, and he hadn't heard from the man since he'd left. As he remembered, Stuart was certain he had not heard from anyone but Russel since he'd gone home. Of course, he'd also lost contact with Russel; the last he'd heard, the drummer had again returned to Brooklyn. Of course, the only one Stuart had hoped to remain in contact with was the first one to have disappeared… yet again. The only thing he had to remember her by wasn't even tangible. It was only the knowledge that he had been her first, right after she'd come to Plastic Beach… The thick smell of coffee alerted Stuart that he had finally neared his destination, and he tucked his newspaper beneath his arm, along with his jacket, then dropped his fag to the ground and stepped on it as he pulled the door open, allowing a rather cute teen to enter before him. He gave a smirk, and winked as she passed, eliciting a giggle from the young woman, who merrily skirted inside as he followed in after her.

After he'd gotten his usual beverage, he took a seat at an empty table, pulling out his paper and reading it as he had been doing beforehand. He took a sip from his coffee every now and then, and every once in a while he would glance out the window at his side, watching the steady flow of passersby and the random folk who glided past, oblivious to the world around them. After a good ten minute or so, Stuart jumped when he felt his pocket vibrating, moving his hand to cover his mouth as he choked momentarily. After a quick swallow and a couple of coughs, Stuart took his phone from his pocket, mentally cursing to himself when work seemed to beckon him once more.

He stood to his feet, placing his paper in his mouth as he pulled on his jacket while he began to walk towards the exit. Just as he came close to the door, his focus anywhere but in front of him, Stuart grunted when he bumped into another person, he phone slipping from his grasp and his paper falling to the floor. "Oh… I'm sorry," a familiar voice spoke. "I wasn't paying attention all," they spoke again. Stuart kept his eyes away from them as he crouched to the floor, gathering up the scattered papers from his newspaper, not daring to allow himself a glimpse of the person, knowing it could never be who he desperately wished it would be. If he allowed himself to study them, he knew that hollow feeling in his chest would only grow when he discovered it truly wasn't who he hoped it to be. He knew he'd never see them again, but as he mulled over their voice in his head, his eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why this person would sound so enticingly familiar.

"S'awright," he shook his head, noticing that they had bent down to the ground as well, helping him gather up his things. He folded the papers neatly, now looking around the floor as he tucked it beneath his arm again, searching for his phone. He heard the woman gasp, and he closed his eyes, realising that they had only just looked at him now, and were either a fan, or his appearance was startling to them. He swallowed, opening his eyes again, and he was shocked to see a small hand holding out his phone. He sighed quietly, "Thank you," he whispered, slowly reaching out and gently taking the device into his hand.

"2D?" His eyes grew wide when he heard the nostalgic voice call his old nickname. His gaze moved up, and he discovered that the woman was standing to her feet as his eyes met her jean-cover legs. He trained his eyes on her own, his heart skipping a beat when he caught a glimpse of her green eyes, the only thing about her that seemed instantly recognizable. He swallowed once more, deliberately standing to his feet, towering over her petite frame. She only stared up at him, her mouth popped open and tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. Her bruise had faded dramatically, but there was still an obvious scar, of course, Stuart wasn't currently fixated with the imperfections that marred her skin, but rather the fact that his sweetest friend was standing here before him, when he was certain he'd never see her again.

He grinned softly, but the gesture didn't reach his empty eyes. "So we meet again," he spoke sentimentally, holding out his hand to Noodle in a gentleman's greeting. She stared at his hand blankly, her face continually impassive as her eyes drifted up to his once more, and he saw a spark in her eyes, a glimmer of an emotion she held only for him, and he knew that look, but he chose to ignore it. Stuart frowned as she stood there, unresponsive. "Three long years… I'm yo' favourite man," Stuart chastised Noodle lightly, smirking to himself, "Is tha' any way ta say 'ello?" She smiled dolefully, rushing up to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. He chuckled, returning her hug enthusiastically. "I've missed yew, lil' Love," he told her, brushing through her hair with his fingers swiftly.

"2D," she spoke, pulling back, her arms still clung around his body, "Come on… Have a drink with me," she pleaded. He sighed wistfully, brushing through her hair again. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the skin below her hairline.

"Oh, I wish I could, love," he breathed, his voice low and dull, "And I will…" With those words, Noodle grinned, her eyes glowing brightly, but her face fell when he flipped open his phone, cursing to himself. "Buh now I just don' 'ave te time," he spoke regretfully. "I 'ave a lot o' work righ' now, Love," he told her, "Maybe tamorrow… do yew fink yew cou' come back again," he asked her, his voice painted with desperation, though he fought to remain casual.

He grimaced when she shook her head, a silent tear crawling down her face, "No… I'm leaving tomorrow, 2D," she spoke sadly, wiping the offending wetness away.

2D shook his head, aghast. "Whot do yew mean yo' leavin, love?"

"I'm going to New York," she whispered, bowing her head and allowing her eyes to wander.

"Oh," he choked, swallowing back the lump in his throat and grinding his cheek between his teeth to keep himself from crying. "Well… um," he reached into his pocket, pulling out his card, and holding it out to her. She took it from him slowly, looking up to him again with eyes marred by sorrow. "Keep in touch would yew," he told her, sniffing, and then coughing to hide his breathing as it hitched. She stepped forward, hugging him again, and he bit his lip as he curled his body around hers, not caring for anyone who gawked at them. "Where 'ave yew been, Love," he questioned her, his tone seemingly composed, though his face was doleful.

She sniveled, taking in a sharp breath, "Everywhere, kind of," she told him, "I've been in London for the past two weeks though… staying at The Montcalm hotel…"

"Whot are yew doin', Noodle," he breathed, hugging her closer, then realising the way they were touching, and remembering that they hadn't seen one another in ages, so he broke away from her, and she seemed hurt when he backed away slightly.

"I don't know," she whispered, crestfallen. She trained her eyes on him, "Looking for somewhere I belong, I guess," she shrugged, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

He sighed, pushing his hands into his trouser's pockets. "Well… I 'ope yew find ih, Love…" he breathed. She nodded, and he bit his lip. "I'll see yew around, I guess," he choked, trying to hide his anguish with a casual composure. She nodded again. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek lightly, and she sighed when he stepped back again. "Goodbye, Noodle," he whispered. He grimaced when she remained silent, and as he left, he watched her over his shoulder, and her irises locked with his. He saw that look in her eyes again. That once that made his heart stutter and his body become hot as the hollow feeling in his heart consumed him, and he kicked the ground as he trudged outside, leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>As the hours dragged on, Stuart began to realise how disastrous of a mistake he could have possibly made. He'd been given a chance, that shouldn't have existed in the first place, to reconnect with the woman who stole his heart, and he let her pass by. He slapped himself when he remembered it had been him who left her behind in the coffee shop. Surrounded by more unfinished paperwork, Stuart felt another migraine coming on, and he reached into his desk drawer, pulling out his orange bottle, popping the lid and then swallowing a couple of his pills, just enough to dull the pain. Stuart leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and holding his head between his hands as he closed his eyes. He sighed heavily, knowing that no matter how he tried to escape, or how long he fought, there was nothing that could fill this gaping hole in his body. He hated it, and how she made him feel. How dare she walk out on him, and expect that just because life had unexpectedly thrown them in each other's paths, they could just get along as if nothing had ever happened between them. He sniffed, now rubbing his forehead as he weighed his options.<p>

He looked outside, biting his lip when he saw the sun had just hidden behind a building, now slipping down the horizon and leaving London to allow the city to fall asleep. She had given him a chance, though neither of them deserved it, to reconnect, and he blew her off for a job that meant nothing to him. He didn't even need the money, but he refused to live off of the money he had gained from his years in a band that had abandoned him. Of course, what was that compared to what he was about to lose if he didn't take a chance and see if he could again have what they had both walked away from. He spent so much of his life since he'd gone sulking over what had left him, what he was missing, that he didn't even take care to see what he'd been given and love it. He huffed, standing to his feet. Work could wait another day, though he wasn't even certain that he even _wanted_ to return. He brushed himself off, and locked his door as he left his office, then clocked out. He took in a deep breath as he made it outside into the cooling air of the city, and began striding down the pavement. He didn't remember when she told him she'd be leaving, but he knew he'd regret it if he didn't at least try to see her off, and spend time with her before she left again.

He walked for what seemed an agonizingly long time, making quick turns and racing across intersections, receiving many honks from vehicles, which he promptly ignored as he made his way to her hotel. He was thankful for the cool air over his body as he became hot, so he wasn't coated in sweat when he finally reached the hotel. He marched inside, earning more stares and gasps as he passed by the few people inside, and a hostess smiled at him warmly as he came to the front desk. He placed his hands on the desk when he finally reached it, letting out a deep breath, his face unreadable as he glanced around, his thoughts far away. When he heard someone clear their throat, he shook his head, "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Um, I'm looking fo' summin… 'er name is Noodle… s'she 'ere," he asked desperately, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"S'alrigh'," the woman spoke, and her face fell as she looked through the list of names on her computer. "I'm sorry," she poke, her eyes never leaving the screen, "I can't seem ta find… Noodle, was ih?"

Stuart bit his lip, his eyes becoming hot with tears, and a thought occurred to him. "Whot abou' Hobbs? Is'ere anyone named 'obbs on 'ere," he suggested. She looked again, scrolling through the computer and typing things here and there, and she smiled.

"Yes, righ' here," she pointed to the screen, though Stuart couldn't see it. Once she told him the suite she was in, along with the floor, he gave her a quick thank you, slipping her a nice tip, and he strode off, jumping into the lift just before its doors slipped shut. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, shuffling on his feet as he waited for the lift to take him to her floor, trying to come up with anything to say to her, and mentally preparing himself for being rejected for walking out on the chance she'd laid out for him willingly. When the doors slid open for him, he stepped out cautiously, looking down each corridor, trying to figure which direction he should turn. When he finally made up his mind, his hands still deep in his pockets, he concentrated on his breathing as he counted down the doors as he passed by, freezing when he came to the one he was told she was staying. He faced the door, staring at it blankly, fear crawling up his spine, and a past dejection leaving him in a paralytic trance. Slowly, he held his arm out, knocking on the door, chewing on his lip as he waited for any kind of response. He heard her voice on the other side, and he grinned sadly to himself as the doorknob turned, and the door opened slightly, revealing a very flustered Noodle, and she gasped when she saw him standing before her.

"What are you doing here, 2D," she asked him cautiously, her face holding a light scowl, though her eyes remained hurt.

"I came te see yew, Love," he smiled widely, and she felt her heart stutter as she bit her lip, hiding half of her body behind the door. "I figured I shouln' leh my lil' Love jus' go off wiffout me spendin' some time wiff 'er," he told her, still grinning, and after a moment, his face fell, revealing his regret. "I…I-I dun wanna leave yew wiff 'at impression I gave in tha' coffee shop, Love… m'sorry… I-I shoulda made te time… an' I didn'…," he scratched the back of his head, meeting her eyes carefully as he apologized. "I jus' wan'ed ta make ih up ta yew… maybe we cou' go 'ave a drink, or go ou' ta dinner… or jus' talk, Love…" he suggested, frowning as she listened to him silently. "I jus' wanna spend time wiff yew… befo' yew tell me goodbye again, Love," he pleaded, bowing his head as he waited for her. She took in a breath, stepping aside and pulling her door open for him. He looked to her, unsure.

She gave him a small grin, "Come on in, Toochi," she encouraged him with a quiet voice. He smiled, chuckling since she'd used the affectionate nickname she'd given him when she had first been learning his name. He stepped inside carefully, looking around the expansive the room as he passed her by. It was like an apartment, with its size. He took off his jacket, lying it over the arm of the sofa as he passed by it and loosening his necktie as he continue gazing about the room. It even had a kitchenette and its own personal bedroom, separated from the rest of the room. When he came to the centre of the main room, he turned to face Noodle as she slowly approached him with a somber face. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his face dropped when he took her in, wearing a light pink, silk nightdress, and a rather short pair of matching shorts revealed beneath the edge of the dress that gave a long view her endless legs.

He realised she was speaking when her lips began to move, but he missed what she'd told him. He shook his head, "Er… sorry, Love… whot did yew say?" he asked, guiltily scratching his hair.

She tilted her head in confusion as she watched him carefully. "Um… drinks sound nice, 2D," she told him again, and he nodded with a smile. She shuffled on her feet nervously, rubbing her arm with her opposite hand as she looked to the floor. "I'll just go and get dressed," she whispered, turning tail and moving toward her bedroom. Stuart followed after her slowly, standing in the doorway as she moved further inside the room, and he studied her carefully as she bent down to her suitcase on the floor, reaching inside and pulling out a nice outfit she figured would work with Stuart's attire. He arched his eyebrow when he saw her bed, figuring that it about reached his hips with how high it was off the ground, and he wondered how it was Noodle managed to crawl into it at night. He bit his lip as his eyes returned to her, looking over her body intensely, watching her unsure movements as she tried to ignore his presence while he studied her. He felt his heart ache as he watched her stand to her feet, the dejection in her body unclear to most was like a scream in Stuart's ears. He'd forgotten how close they were, and as he continued looking over her body, remembering how it was to hold her close to his body, kissing her soft lips with his own, his eyes became blanketed with a want to take away her uncertainty toward him. As the nostalgia washed over him, a feeling he'd been missing for ages, he found himself walking up to her, her back to him as she laid her clothes out in front of her, and she gasped loudly when he wrapped his arms around her body from behind, pulling her against him tightly. She froze, her breath hitching when he bent down, kissing the hollow below her ear. "Stuart?" She whispered, turning her head and looking to him from the corner of her eyes.

He smiled, leaning forward and catching her lips with his own. "I really missed yew, Noodle," he breathed, and she shivered in his arms as he pulled her back against his chest, running his hand down her side tenderly.

"Did you," she asked, shivering as he ran his hand over her shoulder, travelling down the length of her arm. He shifted, kissing her neck again, and she sucked in a quick breath as her body quickly became enveloped with a heat only he could ever bring to her… and only he was ever able to make the heat go away. "Do you still want to go out," she breathed quietly, her voice trembling as he trailed his hand over her stomach. He didn't answer, and only hummed as he watched her in his arms. She held her breath as he massaged her sides, running his hand tenderly down her hip and brushing over her thigh. She quivered, biting her lip, and Stuart smiled softly when she held back the moan he heard her cut off just before it travelled up her throat. He used his hand, allowing it to travel up her body, brushing over her breast as his other hand continued to fondle her body, and he found her chin, gently pulling her to face up to his. He caught her lips, kissing her deeply, and as she began kissing him back, he allowed his hand to leave her face, and travel down her body once more. She flinched when his hand wandered beneath her short dress, and caressed her soft skin, and swallowed back another moan as his fingers ran just below her bosom.

"Leh go, Love," he whispered to her against her lips, and she opened her eyes, gazing into his as his other hand travelled over her shorts, rubbing between her legs, and she closed her eyes, grunting as his touch took control. "I won' 'urt yew," he assured her, and she nodded as he ran the hand that had elicited her grunt over her stomach, trailing just over the lining of her silk shorts.

"Promise?" she asked him nervously, her voice painted with fervor. She leaned against him as his hands continued caressing her skin. He kissed her again, their lips meshing together.

He sighed, and she froze. "I promise," he vowed to her, and she hummed, a hot tear moving down her face as he kissed her forehead. He wiped the wetness away with the pad of his thumb, pressing it into her cheek lovingly as he watched her face, running his thumb beneath her eye, filled with hot tears. As he stared into her eyes, he saw the look she'd given him earlier again, and his breathing hitched as it filled him with a want to make that look disappear, so he'd never have to see her look so hurt and lost for the rest of their lives. He sucked in a deep breath, skimming his lips against hers before kissing her sweetly, and she let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand down her body again. He grunted, almost shocked when he felt Noodle's tongue against his lips, and she purred into his mouth when he slipped his tongue into hers, tasting her, memorizing the way her tongue danced with his, and a flood of memory and lost feelings returned to him as she lifted her arm behind her head, winding it around Stuart's neck and pulling his face closer. He moaned into her mouth, and as she trembled in his arms, surrendering to him, he became 2D once more, that man Noodle had fallen in love with, and the part of himself he'd been hiding from since he'd left her. "Why don' we stay inside t'night," he suggested brusquely, and she nodded weakly as he kissed her again.

He sucked in a deep breath, and she gasped when he allowed his fingers to slip beneath the elastic band of her shorts, curling his fingers around the short hair of her folds. He ghostly caressed the skin there, and she moaned quietly, leaning against him weakly and using the arm she'd wrapped around his neck as support while he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth once more. She grunted loudly when he slipped his fingers between her folds, massaging her meticulously, and her face became glossed over as he continued his administrations. "Teishi shi nai de kudasia," she grunted softly, arching her body into his hand as she moaned, "Sore ga kimochiii…" He rubbed at her entrance and she pulled her face back slightly, her lips parted slightly as she moaned, her legs trembling beneath her body while she panted. He breathed heavily, meshing his lips with hers, and she grunted loudly as he rubbed at the bump that held tight cluster of nerves between her folds. As she panted, moaning softly while he touched her, he let his free hand slip beneath her dress, caressing her stomach as it travelled upwards, and she gasped when his hand came into contact with her bare breasts, and he teased a pert nipple between his fingers. Another moan slipped off of her tongue, and 2D kissed her neck, sucking on her skin as he pushed two fingers inside of her, and she grunted as he began to pump into her, leaving his thumb to rub circles around the cluster of nerves whilst his two fingers continued their rhythm. As she leaned her head against him, looking to him with glossy eyes, her legs growing weak beneath her body, 2D let out a throaty grumble, catching her lips with his, and she shuddered as he purred into her throat. She took her free hand, reaching up to tangle her fingers in 2D's shaggy blue hair, and she moaned loudly against his mouth as her body became increasingly hot and tight, the tension building in her loins, and growing in 2D's trousers as he watched her lose herself as she stood on the edge of her release. One last brush against the cluster of nerves, and Noodle came undone, moaning and mumbling loudly as she latched onto 2D from behind her, her body pulsing and tightening around 2D's fingers as he continued to pump them into her. As she came down from her high, 2D wrapped his arms around her body as her arms went slack and she slumped against him, still trying to catch her breath.

2D pulled her into his arms, lifting her from the ground and sitting her on the bed so her body faced him, her legs hanging off the edge. 2D leaned into her, cupping her face with his hand as he kissed her lips gently, and to his surprise, she immediately began kissing him back, running her hands over his chest, and curling her fingers over his tie, yanking it away from his neck and throwing it to the ground. He came closer to her body from where she sat on the bed, and she took the opportunity to grind her hips against his, earning a grunt from the startled singer. She grinned to herself, moaning when he pushed against her, and she rested her head against his chest. She had lost her innocence to him years ago, and though she had encounters with other men before, 2D was the only one who could set her on fire. His hand wandered beneath her dress once more, and she gasped as he fondled her breasts. 2D froze, pulling his face back. "Do yew wanna stop, Love," he asked her, his breath broken.

She shook her head, hooking her fingers over the buttons of 2D's shirt, and yanking each one loose, revealing his upper body as she pushed the shirt over his shoulders. He pulled his arms free, allowing the shirt to fall to his hips, and he pulled the shirt from his trousers where it was tucked, letting it fall to the floor. "Shi te kudasia," she whispered, "Take me, 2D-kun." He watched her, wide eyed and panting quietly as she leaned forward, brushing her hands against his bare skin as she kissed his chest, and he shuddered as she swirled her tongue over one of his nipples. She hummed to herself as 2D hugged her to him, kissing her hair as she caressed his body, running her hands through the hair on his chest, and he gasped inwardly when her other hand teased the trail of hair that led from his belly button, down below his trousers. She looked up to him, her face flushed, and he bent down, kissing her lips. He gently pushed her dress up her body, and she lifted her arms to allow him to free it from her body, and they both sighed as their lips met once again. She hooked her fingers over 2D's pants, freeing them from his hips, and they slid to the floor as he wiggled out of them, then kicked them away. With one less obstacle between them, Noodle wound her legs around 2D's waist, grinding her hips against 2D's member, eliciting a loud grunt from the singer, the sensation blinding him, and he lunged for Noodle's lips, sucking on them eagerly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and grumbled as she ground against him again, arching into him as she moaned lightly.

She became bewildered as he pushed her away, wide eyed as she watched him free his boxers from his hips, and she blushed as she looked over his exposed body. He looked up to her, his chest expanding and shrinking heavily as he panted, and he approached her once more, slipping his hands around her bottom, and pulling her shorts from her hips, gliding them down her legs. As their gazes met again, their irises locked together, green with black, their eyes grew soft as they watched one another, the both of them panting. She moved back, scooting into the centre of the bed, and 2D followed after her, crawling onto the covers as she laid on her side, resting her head just below the pillows at the head of the bed. 2D mimicked her, lying down on his side, close to her body as he faced her. He took in a deep breath, slowly reaching his arm toward her, and once his hand met her body, he brushed his fingers over her skin. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his touch, and he leaned forward, catching her lips with his, and she sighed, tangling her hand in his hair. His hand moved up to her breasts again, and she moaned softly as he began caressing her.

2D gasped, his hips bucking when he felt Noodle tentatively touch his member, and she pulled her hand away, bewildered. He looked to her, shocked, and swiftly pulled his face to hers again, pulling on her lips as he kissed her. She took his response as a positive sign, and she hesitantly reached out, touching him again, and his body tensed as she curled her fingers around him, and he groaned loudly as she squeezed him lightly. "Keep goin, Love," he begged her against her mouth, and she nodded, confused when he parted his lips from hers, moving down her body. He moaned as she began to move her hand up and down his length, and he scooted down her body, caressing her with his hands, and she hissed as he brought his mouth down to her breast, sucking on her nipple as his hand gave attention to her other breast. A groan escaped him as she ran her fingers over his tip, then back down, and she grunted as he moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking on her. He grunted, shuddering when Noodle squeezed him in reaction to her pleasure. He bucked his hips again, and she grinned to herself. Though the heat had consumed both of their bodies, 2D felt himself grow hotter as she continued to give attention to him, and as she ran her thumb over his tip, he grunted, almost losing himself, but he didn't want to reach his edge until he felt her around him again. She gasped as he pulled back, attacking her lips with his own again, and she surrendered to him instantly as he cupped her cheek with his hand, and began rolling his body into hers. She shivered as his member pressed into her stomach, and she made room for him between her legs as he positioned himself with her.

He pushed his member against her folds, and she threw her head back, moaning as her body arched against him. 2D bit his lip, grinding his member against her hips again, and shuddering as the sensation filled the both of them. With one arm as support, 2D used his free hand to caress Noodle's body beneath him as his member rubbed against her, and she grunted as he seemed to tease her, running her hands over his chest, winding them around his neck. He brushed his body against hers, and she shuddered, lifting her hips off of the bed, and 2D finally pressed into her, pushing himself into her core, and she moaned as his body connected with hers, stretching her tight body from the inside. He earned another moan from the woman beneath him as he pulled out, then thrust his hips against hers. Her head lolled back, and she groaned as he began rolling his hips into hers, thrusting into her. As she became blanketed with ecstasy, her body reacted to his, her hips began rocking against him, and he grunted as she began meeting him thrust for thrust, the tension between their hot bodies intensifying with each collision between their hips. He breathed out heavily through his mouth, and as he watched her beneath him, her breasts grazing against his chest as he pounded into her, he brought his mouth down to hers, their eyes locked together as they continually parted and sucked on each other's lips. He felt himself growing hotter with each thrust, and she grunted quietly every time his hips crashed into hers. He grunted into her mouth, and she shuddered as her body grew tight, her entire body burning where they were connected. She arched against him, moaning loudly as she dug her fingers into his skin, and he grunted as he thrust into her, his loins becoming tighter and his body set aflame. "Oh god, 2D," she yelled out as her core became unbearably hot, and her body began to pulse, her hips crashing against his involuntarily as he continued to pound into her. He groaned loudly, her voice his undoing as she cried out for him, and he spilled himself inside of her body, continuing to thrust into her and extending each of their orgasms.

When he felt he was spent inside of her body, he finally stopped moving, and she grunted, panting loudly through her mouth as her body came down from its second high. He gently removed himself from her, and she hissed when he was free, already feeling empty now that he was no longer connected to her. He shifted when she stared at him through lidded vision, and he kissed her, again surprised when her lips melded to his. He moved from her, lying down on his back, pulling her with him, and she crawled over him, slumping down on his chest with an exhausted sigh. As his heart began to slow, and his body recovered, 2D's eyes grew wide as he remembered why he had come to Noodle in the first place, and he hugged his arms around her body, brushing his fingers through her hair tenderly. She shifted, resting her chin against his chest as she looked to him. "I don' want yew ta go," he spoke quietly, and she bit her lip, lying her head down against his body again as a tear crawled down her face. He brushed it away with soft fingers, and pulled her limp body up his own so he could reach her face with his lips and kiss her gently. "Don't go, Noodle… please," he pleaded quietly, but she refused to meet his gaze. "Stay wiff me," he told her tenderly, running his hand down her back. As his words sunk in, Noodle's breath hitched, and 2D kissed her lips again. "Stay wiff me, Noodle," he begged her quietly, "I dun wanna lose yew again…"

She bit her lip, finally allowing her eyes to lock with his, reading the sincerity in his eyes. He remained silent, scared as she studied him carefully, and finally, she grinned sadly as she kissed his lips lightly. "Okay, 2D-kun…" she whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair. He smiled, holding her face between his hands, and caressing her skin with his thumbs as he gazed at her, and he brought her face down to his slowly, their eyes locked together as he kissed her sweetly. "Does this mean I can move in with you," she asked him quietly as he kissed her lips.

He chuckled, pecking her lips again. "Fo' as long as yew want," he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that this IS a ONESHOT! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
